Plusieurs soirs
by Glouton Barjot
Summary: "Ainsi, Craig Tucker, grand et vacciné, se retrouva les bras ballants, dehors, seul, mis à la porte par une petite rouquine qui s'avérait être sa sœur, soudainement refroidi, en pleine descente" ou un petit OS sur un Craig un peu trop souvent alcoolisé.


Tout avait un début. Parce qu'une chute ne se profilait pas seule.

Pour Craig, ce début, ce fut la bière. Inoffensive en apparence. Inoffensive à plein temps, à présent. Il ne voyait pas son addiction. Alors, évidemment, lorsqu'il était sur ses toilettes, vomissant à quatre pattes toutes ses tripes, comme chaque mercredi soir, il justifiait sa présence dans cet endroit mollement. Il répondait, un jour, que Token avait fait une fête. Une autre fois, c'était Clyde qui venait de se faire larguer. Il inventait des excuses bidons : il en avait encore la décence. Ruby venait, comme une macabre habitude, et s'accroupissait à côté de lui, lui frottant légèrement le dos. Souvent, elle apportait une grande bouteille d'eau avec elle. Elle était interdite, aseptisée. Elle n'avait même plus la force de s'en inquiéter, car elle savait que dès le surlendemain, il serait à nouveau là. Ça la rassurait, quelque part. Ils ne se voyaient pratiquement jamais : les cours de Ruby étaient intenses et elle passait le clair de son temps à arpenter les bibliothèques de la ville ou des environs, espérant rattraper ce qu'elle ne comprenait jamais. Quant à Craig, elle ignorait où il vagabondait. Elle aurait bien demandé à ses parents, mais elle savait pertinemment que même dans un état d'alcoolémie maximal, il n'irait pas frapper à la porte de leur ancien foyer. Bien sûr, il aurait dû s'estimer heureux que ses géniteurs aient la décence de leur payer un appartement en plein centre-ville. Mais en réalité, même Ruby éprouvait un certain mal à leur être reconnaissante.

Ainsi, elle se disait que s'il revenait toujours à la maison lorsqu'il n'était plus sobre, c'était peut-être parce qu'il avait encore un peu d'esprit pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Elle préférait le savoir se vidant dans leurs toilettes plutôt que dans un caniveau, à moitié comateux.

Puis vint cette fois-là. Il était entré titubant dans l'appartement, tandis que Ruby regardait un film sur leur télévision. Prévoyante, elle s'était levée pour foncer dans la cuisine, saisissant la bouteille d'eau vide pour la remplir. Et par mécanisme, elle l'avait interrogé sur la raison de son état. Il n'avait strictement rien répondu. Agacée par ce silence peu ordinaire, elle l'avait rejoint sur le canapé et s'était plantée face à lui, bras croisés.

– Je t'ai parlé, avait-elle réitéré

Il avait alors levé les yeux vers elle et lui avait rétorqué un magnifique majeur. Elle n'avait pas cherché à en savoir d'avantage : elle lui avait jeté en pleine tête la bouteille, l'insultant de tous les noms.

Plus jamais elle ne lui posa de questions lorsqu'il rentrait ainsi.

Elle s'estima heureuse, cependant, que son frère n'eût pas le mauvais vin. En réalité, elle ne savait pas vraiment non plus s'il l'avait joyeux. Craig était une continuelle source d'insensibilité qui s'accentuait cruellement lorsqu'il buvait. Il ressemblait à un être amorphe, une larve peut-être. Seulement, elle préférait avoir un insecte rampant lamentablement plutôt qu'une machine à tuer. Elle se souvenait encore de ces soirées passées dans le bar. C'était quelques années auparavant, lorsque sa mère l'habillait d'une robe jade des plus coquettes, de deux couettes et de mignons rubans dans les cheveux. Elle était des plus exquises ainsi. Alors parfois, quand sa mère s'absentait et lorsque son père n'avait d'autre choix que de l'emmener avec lui au bar, elle le suivait, aussi guillerette que pouvait l'être un Tucker. Son charme enfantin attirait certains clients malhonnêtes. Bien évidemment, son géniteur faisait tout pour qu'elle ne servît pas d'appât. Or, c'était sans compter sa curiosité en plein éveil. Désobéissante, elle s'échappait de l'arrière-boutique pour se faufiler entre les différentes tables de l'établissement. Combien de fois avait-elle vu des hommes et des femmes, absolument déchirés par l'alcool, hurlant ou s'écriant à plein poumon ? Elle les regardait, les observait, les questionnait en silence. Parfois, elle s'asseyait au comptoir, balançant ses petites jambes trop courtes dans le vide. Un homme était venu une fois à ses côtés. Elle ne se souvenait plus de leurs propos : seule une image de son père frappant violemment cet inconnu au visage résultait de cette soirée.

Elle tentait d'oublier ces nombreux accrochages auxquels elle avait assistés : elle ne voulait pas mélanger l'un de ces moments et l'état presque quotidien de son frère. Alors, elle l'acceptait encore, par peur qu'il ne revînt un jour avec des balafres et des bleus couvrant son visage. Elle lui apportait toujours sa bouteille, lui frottait délicatement le dos, le forçait à prendre de l'aspirine ou tout autre substitut : c'était plus fort qu'elle. Évidemment, elle le gratifiait toujours de noms d'oiseau, espérant lui ouvrir ne serait-ce qu'un minimum les yeux. Hélas, il ne semblait retenir d'elle que sa continuelle serviabilité et paraissait oublier tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire.

Ainsi dura ce manège, jusqu'au jour où Ruby, parfaitement établie dans une relation de couple chaotique avec une certaine partenaire du nom de Barbara, avait décidé de consolider plus officiellement leurs liens en invitant cette dernière. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient donc largement occupées dans la chambre de la cadette lorsqu'une porte avait claqué dans tout l'appartement. La jeune rouquine avait sursauté, surprise, mais n'avait pas porté plus d'attention au bruit, car étant bien plus déconcentrée par une charmante blonde. Comme cela, elle ne prêta aucune attention aux pas pressés qui se dirigeaient vers sa chambre puis hurla de peur en remontant automatiquement sa couette jusqu'au cou et par-dessus Bebe lorsqu'on fit interruption avec fracas dans la petite pièce.

Bien sûr, elle devait savoir que Craig rentrerait à une heure pareille. Pourtant, étrangement, elle avait espéré que celui-ci ne la chercherait pas et saurait se débrouiller tout seul. Elle s'était lourdement trompée : la présence de son frère en était témoin. Il avait alors juste levé les yeux vers le plafond, sans réellement paraître agacé mais par simple politesse, et avait exigé de sa cadette qu'elle s'occupât de lui. Il avait aussitôt délaissé les deux femmes pour gagner très probablement les toilettes. Barbara était furieuse et son caractère explosif refaisant surface, elle avait déjà commencé à se revêtir pour apprendre les bonnes manières à cet "enfoiré". Ruby, aussi agacée que cette dernière, l'avait priée cependant de l'attendre un instant. Furibonde, la rouquine avait foncé jusqu'aux toilettes, bien décidée à lui faire regretter son intervention malvenue. Elle l'avait trouvé assis contre l'un des murs de la salle de bain, une main sur le front.

– Je ne savais pas pour Barbara, avait-il lancé nonchalamment

Elle avait cru mourir de rage sur le moment puis lui avait répondu par un majeur levé. L'un comme l'autre, les paroles ne leur étaient pas utiles, et ça depuis toujours. Leur discussion avait pris toute manière fine lorsqu'il s'était dirigé aussitôt vers la cuvette pour y régurgiter tout l'intérieur de son estomac. Elle s'était alors approchée et par automatisme, lui avait retiré son bonnet, pour éviter toute tâche. Réalisant son geste, elle avait été éprise d'un soudain dégoût envers elle-même et avait tout aussi rapidement jeté dans le couloir le bonnet qu'elle avait à peine enlevé. Il l'avait observé penaud pour la première fois.

– Dehors, avait-elle grincé entre ses dents

Ainsi, Craig Tucker, grand et vacciné, se retrouva les bras ballants, dehors, seul, mis à la porte par une petite rouquine qui s'avérait être sa sœur, soudainement refroidi, en pleine descente.

Il tourna son regard vers l'une des fenêtres du petit appartement et ne trouva d'autre solution que d'offrir son plus beau et fétiche geste obscène. Il avait une certaine classe, il fallait dire. Hélas errant, il se résolut à arpenter les rues de sa ville. Il ne rentrerait qu'au petit matin ce jour-là : il préférait subir le froid plutôt que le feu de sa cadette. Un mince sourire s'étira alors sur ses lèvres gercées à cette pensée. C'était une mince fierté, balayée aussitôt par un souffle glacé.

Il se frotta légèrement le bout du nez. Il ne pouvait décidément pas rester dehors par un temps pareil. Comme cela, il se mit en quête d'un endroit où s'abriter. Il aurait pu demander une couverture à l'un des clochards, qui vivaient près du café Tweak. Ces gens-là lui étaient supportables depuis qu'il s'était assis à côté d'eux sur le trottoir. Il avait accepté de partager un peu de sa liqueur et eux, en échange, avaient été ravis de lui tenir compagnie. Or, il était à l'autre bout de la ville et jamais il ne serait capable d'atteindre l'endroit sans geler sur la route. Il avait horreur du froid, c'était indéniable.

Il aurait pu, évidemment, se réfugier dans la cage d'escalier de son immeuble mais à vrai dire, les locataires du rez-de-chaussée le regardaient un peu de travers, à cause de sa forte tendance à rentrer à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit. Il ne leur en voulait pas vraiment puisqu'il n'y portait pas grande importance. Ces derniers étaient victimes de cette ignorance, comme l'étaient également les amis du jeune homme. Clyde, même s'il l'enguirlandait de sa voix pleurnicharde pendant un moment, lui aurait également volontiers ouvert la porte, quant à Token, il en allait de même : les chambres ne manquaient pas dans l'appartement que ses parents lui payaient. Tweek, cependant, était une autre affaire. Celui-ci aurait été mortifié si le brun apathique avait frappé chez lui.

Or, ce dernier n'en avait que faire du toit de ses amis. Il préférait les clodos qui ne lui posaient aucune question et ne lui adressaient seulement la parole pour exiger une nouvelle gorgée. Le reste du temps, ses comparses de beuverie occasionnelle se contentaient de chanter ou de beugler.

Les habitants de South Park les haïssaient pour le vacarme qu'ils faisaient. Pourtant, Craig dérobait à cette règle. Il ne les subissait pas, il s'y fondait. À force, il s'habituait à ces chants et les fredonnait silencieusement en chœur avec ses compagnons.

Il n'eut pas le courage de les rejoindre, il regagna le bar qu'il avait délaissé, même pas une bonne heure auparavant. Il enfourna ses mains glacées dans ses poches après avoir abaissé son bonnet complètement.

Si des bonnes gens étaient sorties ce soir-là, peut-être auraient-elles vu une inquiétante silhouette féline se mouvoir dans les ruelles, tel un spectre vengeur.

Il gagna bien vite son asile et s'y engouffra à l'intérieur d'un pas discret mais assuré. L'air chaud du lieu le frappa vivement et il s'en réjouit. Ses orteils remuèrent doucement dans ses chaussures tandis qu'il s'étirait le dos comme un chat. Détendu et les épaules à nouveau voûtées vers l'avant, il s'avança machinalement vers le bar où il prit place sur l'un des tabourets attribués au comptoir. Ses coudes se posèrent instinctivement sur le bois tandis que sa voix morne hélait presque silencieusement le barman. Ce dernier, arrivant à sa hauteur, le dévisagea quelques secondes et prit sa commande — plus par politesse que par réelle habitude : à force, il savait parfaitement quelle était la consommation de son client, — avant de la lui porter. Et alors que Craig plongeait déjà son nez dans la liqueur, l'homme qui l'avait servi ne put s'empêcher de tenir sa langue plus longtemps :

– À c't'heure-là, on ne te voit jamais par ici, mon garçon.

D'ordinaire, le gérant ne se laissait pas aller aux questions indiscrètes mais le cas était bien différent : ce grand gamin était trop souvent présent dans son établissement mais respectait des horaires, même s'il semblait ne pas accorder d'importance à l'heure qui tournait.

Bien évidemment, le barman devait s'estimer heureux d'avoir un client si régulier et si soigneux de rentabiliser son affaire. Néanmoins, il avait quelque peu pitié pour cet enfant. Il le savait parfaitement mineur et peut-être encore trop fébrile d'épaules pour s'aventurer dans ces endroits-ci. Puis, sa petite prise de conscience passée, il proposait à nouveau de l'alcool au bonnet de péruvien. Il n'était pas ici pour sermonner des gosses et encore moins les renvoyer dans les jupons de leurs mères. Si ces jeunots avaient la décence de lui fournir une pièce d'identité grossièrement factice, ce ne serait pas lui qui irait les dénoncer. Il était protégé et pouvait prétendre tout ignorer de leurs manigances.

– Pas tes affaires, marmonna le péruvien

Quelques mots, toujours le strict minimum en essayant d'être le plus compréhensible.

L'homme n'insista pas : il n'était pas un proche, ni même un confident. Ça l'arrangeait : il avait de la vaisselle à faire et les histoires des ivrognes ne l'intéressaient jamais réellement. Il délaissa son jeune comparse et s'en retourna à ses activités.

Craig resta assis sur son tabouret, les yeux plongés dans l'alcool qui lui faisaient de l'œil. Il n'entendait pas les rires gras qui emplissaient la salle dans son dos et ne sentait pas les différentes effluves qui flottaient parmi l'air atrocement brûlant. Il déposa son bonnet sur le comptoir sans pour autant lever le nez de son verre. Il ne but pas mais il savoura. Son ventre grondait de faim mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il n'avait simplement pas envie. Il attendit de longues minutes, les yeux clos. La chaleur lui comprimait la peau.

– Tiens, y'a une sortie scolaire ce soir ?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de jeter un regard en direction de son interlocuteur. Il répondit tout d'abord par un majeur levé puis daigna continuer :

– Ouaip, celle des trou du cul.

Un ricanement lui fit écho. Il porta à ses lèvres le verre et en absorba sa première gorgée. Contre ses dents, elle fut fraîche. Contre sa langue, elle pétilla. Contre son œsophage, elle s'enflamma. Un grondement de satisfaction mourut dans sa gorge.

Un raclement contre le sol parvint ses tympans : il ouvrit une paupière. Son interlocuteur s'était installé à ses côtés. Ce dernier commanda et lorsqu'il reçut sa boisson, il reprit, en direction de son nouveau compagnon de beuverie :

– J'cherche mon frère, t'serais pas où il traîne des fois ?

Craig en fut surpris mais il n'en fit pas part. Ce n'étaient pas ses affaires. Il haussa les épaules et se concentra à nouveau sur le contenu de son verre.

– T'es pire qu'un légume.

Il ne réagit pas, même s'il eût bien envie de ricaner.

Kevin McCormick avait une voix traînante, peu dynamique, voire même légèrement désagréable. Il n'était pas, lui non plus, un exemple d'énergie et de vigueur.

– T'avais pas un frère à retrouver ?, rétorqua Craig avec agacement

Un reniflement de dédain fut le seul retour.

– Il avait pas qu'à traîner.

L'aîné de la famille McCormick dans toute sa splendeur. Il avait saisi le silence de son comparse : Kenny, en cet instant, devait être en bonne compagnie, bien loin de son ami au bonnet péruvien. Et pourtant, s'il n'avait pas été occupé, le plus âgé serait-il réellement parti à la recherche de son cadet ? Le garçon aux cheveux de jais en doutait.

Ce dernier, chassant au loin ses pensées, but une nouvelle gorgée. Cette fois-ci, elle embrasa son estomac. Une flammèche qui s'éteignit pourtant rapidement.

– Tu veux grailler ?

Il pencha la tête lascivement sur le côté. Son aîné prit cela pour un oui : il demanda aussitôt de quoi calmer les nerfs de son estomac. La nourriture fut apportée puis engloutie silencieusement. Seul le bruit du verre de Craig se reposant sur le bois interrompit leur calme. Ils restèrent alors un long moment sans parler, sans échanger le moindre mot. Cela ne semblait pourtant pas convenir au plus âgé, qui jetait quelques coups d'œil furtifs au brun apathique. Au bout d'un instant, il se résolut enfin à concevoir qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de son cadet, si ce n'était qu'un superbe mutisme. Néanmoins, cela ne l'encouragea pas à engager la conversation, au contraire, il préféra attendre.

Le péruvien, durant le repas de son comparse imposé, avait repris une cadence de beuverie plus intense, quoi que modéré puisque ne consommant que quelques bières. Tout doucement, son organisme — engourdi et endormi par le froid — s'était éveillé avec rigueur et s'était délecté de ce breuvage dont il était trop habitué. Ainsi, la chaleur avait parcouru ses veines comme un venin, avait prisé ses raisons et avait mis sous son entrave sa réflexion. Il n'était pas assez grisé pour se perdre complètement mais ses réflexes n'étaient plus aussi opérationnels. De plus, des rougeurs étaient apparus sur son visage ; la peau lui brûlait à cet endroit. Il se frottait alors les joues pour tenter de les faire disparaître.

En vain, il ne fit qu'attirer l'attention du McCormick. Celui-ci par ailleurs, observait avec amusement le manège.

– Gamin, murmura-t-il

Le jeune Tucker planta ses yeux foudroyants dans ceux de son compagnon et lui promit à travers ce contact mille morts douloureuses. Cette bataille dura une longue minute avant que Kevin ne détournât son attention vers une pendule murale.

– C'est pas l'heure à laquelle tu devrais être couché ?

Le concerné gronda légèrement, en signe de désapprobation.

– Non, c'est celle à laquelle je prends ta sœur.

C'était puéril. Parce que Craig ne savait pas être pertinent. Pourtant, Kevin ne s'en offusqua pas. Il sourit, de ses dents parfaitement droites et alignés.

– Attends encore quelques années, elle est un peu jeune.

Et payant sa consommation — et celle de son compagnon au passage, — il salua ce dernier d'un bref hochement de tête avant de sortir.

Craig voulut ne pas esquisser le moindre geste. Mais mu par un instinct nouveau, il céda : il saisit son bonnet pour l'enfiler, prit la suite de son comparse, le rejoignant d'un pas pressé au dehors.

La nuit lui glaça la chair. Il vacilla légèrement, sa vue se troublant un instant à cause de sa précipitation.

À quelques mètres de lui, Kevin le regardait. Ou plutôt l'observait avec méfiance et appréhension. Il n'intima aucun geste pour lui porter secours.

Le plus jeune parvint à se stabiliser un instant. Puis il se redressa, sous les yeux réprobateurs de son aîné.

– Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, lança celui-ci

Mais l'adolescent ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. De quelques pas, il raccourcit la distance qui les séparait.

– Tes parents t'ont foutu dehors, hein ?

Il ne répondit pas, néanmoins, son silence était significatif. Mis dehors par ses parents, puis par sa sœur, il avait de quoi être pitoyable.

Le McCormick le toisa un court instant puis soupira, comme s'il abandonnait une lutte dont lui seul connaissait le motif.

– Viens.

Son ton était sans appel. Craig le suivit sans faire d'histoire.

Côte à côte, ils parcoururent quelques rues, dans le silence et le froid mordant. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait interrompre leur dialogue. Ils vagabondèrent lentement, le pas léger voire hésitant. Et finalement, après des détours et des croisements traversés, ils arrivèrent enfin face à un bâtiment neuf. La façade n'était pas des plus jolies mais elle respirait la nouveauté. Étrangement, elle plut au plus jeune. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Les couloirs et les escaliers étaient plongés dans l'obscurité.

– J'habite au premier.

Ils s'y rendirent aussitôt. Kevin fouilla dans ses poches pour trouver la clé de son appartement et l'inséra dès qu'il l'eut trouvée. Il déverrouilla la porte et entra en premier afin d'allumer la lumière.

– Entre.

Clignant des yeux, Craig s'exécuta, la démarche légèrement bancale. Son regard se promena sur le studio. Il n'était pas très meublé, seul le strict nécessaire était présent. En face de la porte d'entrée se dressait une cloison, contre laquelle une commode reposait, qui offrait une petite entrée vers une seconde pièce. Cependant, on pouvait apercevoir dans l'encadrement un lit dont les draps aux couleurs sombres étaient défaits. À sa gauche, une seconde porte trônait : il se doutait que cela devait être la pièce d'eau. Continuant son inspection, il calqua les pas du propriétaire et le rejoignit par-delà l'embrasure et la cloison. Il découvrit, aux côtés du lit, une table peu grande, assez pour supporter trois personnes tout au plus, qui était desservi par un canapé deux places. Le tout faisait face à une cuisinette. La pièce n'avait rien de bien chaleureux. Elle n'était pas sale mais son entretien laissait largement à désirer. Une odeur de renfermé flottait dans l'air. Il aurait aimé ouvrir la fenêtre au-dessus du lit si la saison s'y était prêtée. Par ailleurs, il remarqua qu'il commençait doucement à mijoter dans sa veste. Alors qu'il avait baladé son regard sur les différents meubles, Kevin semblait avoir activé un chauffage électrique.

Le péruvien se défit de son bonnet et de son haut et les déposa sur le lit.

– Prends le canapé pour cette nuit. Si tu veux gerber, porte à l'entrée. Il est hors de question que tu me dégueulasses mon appart'.

Il haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas la nausée.

– Une couverture ?, demanda-t-il

Le McCormick s'étrangla presque lorsqu'il entendit son cadet parler. Il ricana alors.

– Et le mot magique ?

Comprenant que son invité n'en dirait pas plus, il leva les yeux au ciel, râlant vis-à-vis de son manque d'éducation. Il disparut alors dans l'entrée et revint armé d'un tissu gris épais qu'il jeta en pleine tête de son comparse.

Le péruvien le reçut sans broncher. Il se défit de ses chaussures et s'aplatit sur le canapé, s'enroulant tout habillé dans la couverture.

Le plus âgé l'observa faire sans ajouter un mot mais ne put retenir un rire vaguement moqueur.

– Gamin.

La nuit fut de courte durée. Craig s'éveilla dans les alentours de sept heures du matin. Il avait la tête sens dessus-dessous, une bouche pâteuse et une envie de nausée.

Il ne s'éternisa pas : il récupéra au plus vite ses affaires et déguerpit aussitôt de l'appartement, luttant tant bien que mal contre ses yeux vacillants.

Dès son retour et dès que Ruby fut éveillée, elle lui fit la remontrance la plus longue de son entière existence, sous le visage amusé d'une Barbara seulement vêtue d'une culotte et d'un t-shirt. Il s'était même demandé s'il avait déjà entendu parler sa sœur autant. Pourtant, bien qu'étant assailli de questions sur son lieu de résidence pour une nuit et ses activités nocturnes, il ignora chacune des interrogations et passa sous silence l'invitation de Kevin. Finalement, au bout d'un quart d'heure, Ruby n'en sut pas plus et décida d'abandonner son interrogatoire.

Ainsi, cette petite escapade nocturne resta inconnue aux yeux de la cadette.

Pourtant, elle ne fut plus la seule. Alors que Craig s'en retournait à ce bar, comme il en avait si souvent coutume, il lui arriva de croiser plus souvent cette tête familière. Tout d'abord, dès qu'il l'avait à nouveau rencontré, il lui avait marmonné quelque chose ressemblant à un remerciement. Son aîné avait passé leur soirée à le taquiner à ce sujet, au plus grand désarroi de son cadet. Ce dernier ne l'avait alors plus vu pendant plus de deux semaines puis, comme une fleur, le McCormick était réapparu soudainement, Liane Cartman accrochée sous le bras. Le cadet n'avait rien ajouté, subjugué par la poitrine généreuse qui était apparue sous son nez. Il était vrai que retrouver la mère de l'une de ses vagues connaissances dans un endroit tel quel était un peu étrange. Mais il avait oublié tout aussi vite son raisonnement lorsque la femme s'était penchée contre lui pour lui poser une question dont il n'avait plus souvenir. Seule la pression de cette poitrine contre son avant-bras subsistait. Kevin avait presque failli à la réputation de Don Juan que son frère lui avait malencontreusement donnée. Celui-ci avait bien du mal à recentrer l'attention de Liane sur sa personne, tant cette dernière paraissait fascinée par le mutisme du plus jeune. Finalement, après quelques verres, elle ne semblait plus se soucier de séduire le brun : elle laissait les mains curieuses du McCormick se balader comme bon leur semblait. Craig, s'il avait effleuré vaguement les courbes généreuses de la femme, n'y avait pas prêté plus grande attention et s'était plongé à cœur joie dans la liqueur. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses deux autres comparses s'en allèrent que Kevin lui demanda s'il souhaitait se joindre à eux. Invitation qu'il déclina.

Il le vit pour la quatrième fois lorsque les premières neiges apparurent. Les flocons avaient fondus sur sa veste, si bien qu'elle en avait été trempée. Le McCormick s'était présenté sans compagnie cette fois-là. Il avait partagé un repas silencieux avec son compagnon. Sa langue s'était déliée à la fin de son dîner, alors que l'alcool coulait dans ses veines depuis un instant. À ce que le brun en avait compris, Eric avait chassé son aîné hors de chez lui lorsque le gros lard eut compris que sa mère était en bonne compagnie. Le coupable avait juré toute la soirée, sous l'œil amusé de son comparse.

La cinquième fois, Kevin était apparu comme un sauveur. Alors que Craig cherchait vainement de quoi régler un barman qui se faisait de plus en plus impatient. Le gérant, bien que compréhensible et acceptant souvent de faire une dette à son client, était de moins en moins enclin à subir les manigances de son consommateur. Une main chaleureuse s'était alors posée sur son épaule tandis qu'un léger ricanement était arrivé à ses oreilles, en même temps qu'un "pas capable de se débrouiller seul". Il avait alors regardé son comparse rembourser pour lui son ardoise et n'avait bronché.

Le jeune homme, bien que travaillant dans une supérette en centre-ville, avait parfois du mal à assurer le règlement de ses comptes, surtout en fin de mois. En effet, même s'il prenait toujours soin de payer sa partie du loyer — ses parents se chargent de Ruby, soit de l'autre, — il avait quelques difficultés économiques puisqu'il dépensait souvent la seconde partie de son salaire en ivresse.

L'aîné McCormick, ayant constaté que son cadet était totalement grisé, lui avait proposé de loger chez lui pour la nuit. Invitation que ce dernier n'avait pu refuser : il n'était même plus capable d'avancer droit.

Ils avaient donc refait le même chemin qu'une fois précédente, peut-être plus lentement cette fois-là. Dès qu'ils eurent franchi la porte d'entrée, Craig s'était automatiquement jeté dans la salle de bain pour y rejeter tout le contenu de son estomac. Aucune bouteille accompagnée d'aspirine n'avait fait suite à une caresse bienveillante dans le dos. Son hôte s'était contenté de l'insulter sans réel entrain, plus pour la forme avait-il semblé. Par la suite, il avait du prendre une douche obligatoire et de nouveaux vêtements lui avaient été données. Il s'était endormi aussitôt dans le canapé sans même avoir enfilé les pardessus qui lui avaient été prêtés et pour seul habit son caleçon.

Il avait disparu au petit matin, n'attendant même pas le réveil du propriétaire.

Ainsi, les fois s'étaient succédées. Le hasard avait souvent joué dans leurs rencontres mais lorsqu'il s'avérait un peu trop capricieux, Craig n'hésitait pas à le forcer un peu. Plusieurs soirées, lorsqu'il réalisait que son comparse n'avait toujours pas fait d'apparitions, il restait longuement assis sur son tabouret, attendant avec patience une réplique lui rappelant sa minorité à laquelle il répondait par une insulte bien placée.

Il se perdit plusieurs soirs dans cet appartement dont à force, il connaissait les moindres recoins. Bien évidemment, il devait toujours réclamer sa couverture mais il semblait que son aîné éprouvait une certaine fierté à arracher quelques mots à son cadet.

Le péruvien restait si souvent en ces lieux qu'une fois, alors qu'un deuxième hiver approchait depuis leur premier échange dans ce bar, Kevin lui confia un double de ses clés, prétextant qu'il avait horreur d'être réveillé en pleine nuit pour ouvrir à son compagnon totalement alcoolisé. S'il n'osa pas les utiliser dans un premier temps, il ne mit pourtant pas beaucoup de semaines pour s'immiscer dans l'appartement à des heures bien avancées, parfois même sans la présence du propriétaire. Ce dernier avait failli la crise cardiaque un nombre incalculable de fois lorsqu'il avait découvert son comparse endormi dans son canapé, enroulé familièrement dans une couverture qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Puis une fois, alors que la ville était plongée dans l'obscurité hivernale depuis un long moment, calfeutrée dans ses maisons chauffées, l'aîné McCormick eut la bonne surprise d'entendre frapper à sa porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il découvrit un Tucker couvert de neige, le nez et les joues rougis, les yeux pétillants. Son cadet se gratta l'arrière du crâne, la mine légèrement interloquée.

– J'ai oublié mes clés chez toi.

Le plus âgé se fit la réflexion que c'était bien la première fois qu'il l'entendait faire une phrase complète. Il n'ajouta cependant rien et s'écarta pour laisser passer son invité. Ce dernier s'engouffra à l'intérieur comme une biche égarée. Kevin fronça les sourcils.

– Prends ta couverture et va pioncer.

L'adolescent s'exécuta sans un mot, cette mine perdue toujours sur le visage.

Bien plus tard, McCormick apprit par sa petite sœur bouleversée que sa meilleure, Ruby Tucker, avait eu un accident de voiture qui, à défaut d'être grave, lui avait valu au moins un bras cassé.

Pendant un long moment, il ne vit et ne reçut plus son cadet. Ce fut comme si celui-ci avait soudainement disparu. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

Pourtant, après deux longs mois, lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau frapper à sa porte, il n'eut pas de doute sur l'identité de son visiteur. Il était allé lui ouvrir sans rien dire. Il l'avait découvert avec une lèvre et une joue enflées. Ses poings étaient serrés, si bien que ses phalanges en blanchissaient. Il fit abstraction du sang qui caillait sur sa peau.

Il n'avait posé aucune question.

– Je ne veux rien savoir. Tu connais le chemin de la salle de bain.

Craig le connaissait. Il se dirigea silencieusement jusqu'au lavabo où il frotta ses mains sous l'eau. Il n'accorda aucun coup d'œil à son reflet.

Il se glissa sous le jet de la douche, simplement. Lorsqu'il en sortit, portant sur lui que son caleçon, il découvrit sur la commode de l'entrée des habits qu'il se hâta d'enfiler. Il rejoignit d'une démarche lente mais ferme son hôte, qui était assis nonchalamment sur son lit en train de lire une revue pornographique. Le regard légèrement réprobateur qui lui était adressé ne lui échappa pas.

– Je ne vais pas vomir.

Les épaules de son compagnon se détendirent un peu plus.

– Je n'y touche plus, avoua-t-il à mi-voix

Cette fois-ci, Kevin abaissa son magazine pour planter ses pupilles dans celles de son invité.

– Ruby ?, demanda-t-il malgré son affirmation précédente

– Elle me l'a demandé, lâcha dans un reniflement le cadet

Celui-ci prit place dans le canapé tandis que le propriétaire délaissait sa revue au sol. Il l'observa se lever et se diriger vers le frigo.

– Tu veux grailler ?

Le Tucker répondit par un hochement de tête. Ce soir, il avait envie de partager sa chute. Et peut-être même de confier à quelqu'un sa remontée.


End file.
